


Four and a Half Dates

by betsib



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds a bunch of flowers and a really bad poem on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four and a Half Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr quite a while ago. Written just for fun.

Finding flowers on the doorstep to the Hades cabin had been a surprise. Nico assumed it was some kind of joke, and that he as the son of death was the punchline, though the red tulips were an odd choice. Then Nico found the card attached them.

_The sun and shadows._  
 _They would like totally_  
 _Go great together._

Nico stared at the words in disbelief, wondering if he was reading it wrong.

“Hey, Nico. Who are the flowers for?” a voice said behind him, and Nico saw Jason walking up to him with a curious smile.

“Read this,” Nico said, shoving the card at Jason. “And tell me if you understand it.”

Jason looked confused as he eyed through the lines. “Poetry’s not my strong point,” he said uncertainly. “Did you write this?”

Nico scowled. “Of course not. I found it on my doorstep, along with the flowers,” he said. “I assume it’s someone’s idea of a joke.”

“Maybe, or maybe someone is trying to ask you out,” Jason said, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Why would someone write a weird poem to do that?” he said. “I’d understand if it was an actual poem that actually said something, not a sentence spread over three lines for no reason. No, it’s probably a joke.”

“It’s not impossible that someone has a crush on you, Nico,” Jason said, frowning at him. “Just because one guy wasn’t interested it doesn’t mean nobody is.”

“I sincerely doubt it,” Nico said.

Jason looked like he was debating whether to say something or not, then he sighed. “Maybe you should ask the Apollo cabin about the poem. Or the Demeter cabin about the language of flowers.”

“I know the language of flowers, Persephone insisted I’d learn it,” Nico said, getting irritated. “Red tulips is a love declaration, but I still think it’s a joke.”

“Really?” Jason asked, wide eyed. “I’d say it’s too much of a coincidence to be a joke. I’m pretty sure you’ve got a secret admirer.”

“Of course I do,” Nico said dryly, then looked at the flowers and sighed. “My stepmother would kill me if I threw these away. I might as well put them in water.”

“Do that,” Jason agreed, giving him a smile. “Your cabin needs something cheery anyway.”

*** 

Nico didn’t think too much about the flower incident after that. He was busy in the underworld, helping his father out. It was almost a month later when he finally saw the light of day again. As he emerged from the Los Angeles entrance, he closed his eyes for a moment to feel the wind in his face. As much as he liked the underworld, the ever still air got boring after a while.

“Finally. I was beginning to think you were going to stay down there for good,” a cheerful voice said beside him, and Nico quickly opened his eyes and spun around with a hand on his sword. A young man wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, tight jeans and a blindingly bright smile stood behind him. It took Nico a moment to recognize him.

“Lord Apollo,” Nico said, wide eyed. “My apologies. You were looking for me?”

_“Waiting_ for you would be more accurate,” Apollo grinned. “You went off without giving me a proper answer.”

Nico frowned, trying to understand what he was talking about. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, coming up short. “I don’t remember you asking me anything.”

“Hmm,” Apollo said considering it. “No, I suppose I didn’t, technically. Well, no time like the present!” He smiled brightly towards Nico, who resisted the impulse to shield his eyes with some effort. “Go out with me.”

Nico blinked. “What?”

“No, I suppose that wasn’t a question either. Let me think,” Apollo said. “Oh, like this:

You’re totally hot,  
I’m totally hot for you.  
Will you date me?”

“I…I’m not sure I understand, Lord Apollo,” Nico said uncertainly, vaguely wondering if he was dreaming or had been drugged or just simply was the biggest joke on Hephaestus TV right now. “Was that a poem?”

Apollo frowned. “Yes, though it really shouldn’t be that hard to interpret,” he said. “Maybe I’m underestimating the complexity of my poems. And that last one was only four again, wasn’t it? Damn. Anyway, I’m trying to ask you out.”

“Uh,” Nico said stupidly, not really sure what in Hades’ name was going on. But Apollo was the god of truth, right? Which meant he wasn’t lying.

“Work with me here,” Apollo said. “A simple yes will suffice.”

“Um, sorry,” Nico said. “I…I really don’t think that’s a good idea. Sorry.”

Apollo looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged and smiled again. “Aphrodite said you might need some convincing,” he said cheerfully. “But you’re a free agent, right? No previous attachments?”

“No, but…” Nico said. “But I have a crush on someone else?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like a question, but lately it kinda had been a question and confused as he was it was an achievement saying anything at all.

“Yeah, but that’s not going to happen, right?” Apollo said. “Come on, Nico. Give me a chance change your mind. Three dates, that’s all I ask. And I don’t ask for stuff very often, you know.”

“Um, I don’t think three dates is going to matter,” Nico said, distantly aware that he was turning down a god and it could get ugly.

“Five dates it is then,” Apollo said, unfazed. “Deal?”

“Uh,” Nico said again, more and more confused every minute. “I don’t really…”

“Date? I know that, I know everything, but hey! First time for everything, right?” Apollo said. “Five dates, five days. Nothing to lose but everything to gain, am I right?”

“…deal,” Nico said, giving up.

Apollo grinned brightly towards him. “You’re not going to regret it. Come, let me give you a ride to camp.”

“There’s no need, Lord Apollo. Thank you, but I can get myself there,” Nico said, trying desperately to get his brain to work, but Apollo just grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the streets.

“You could, but where would be the fun in that?” he said, moving towards a fancy sports car Nico recognized as the Sun Chariot. It was parked in a non-parking zone, and had a parking ticket stuck under the windshield wiper. The ticket was slowly burning away but Apollo didn’t seem to notice. He opened the door for Nico to get in, like he was a lady rather than a increasingly confused teenage boy. If his mind hadn’t been so scrambled he probably wouldn’t have entered the car, but as it was he sat down without questioning it.

“It’s almost evening,” Nico said, trying to make sense of everything. “Why is the sun chariot in Los Angeles? Won’t that cause problems?”

“Nah, the rules aren’t that strict,” Apollo said dismissively as he sat down behind the wheel and started the car. “Remember what I told you about the car being made of human perceptions of the sun? No, maybe you don’t. You were all little and cute back then. Well, you’re still cute, but in a sexy way, you know? Anyway, it gives me some leeway when I want it to. After all, how am I supposed to pick up pretty young things like yourself if I can only travel in one direction?”

“I’m not a thing,” Nico muttered, though the compliments made his face heat up again.

“It’s just an expression. Like sweetheart, or babe,” Apollo laughed. “Though I get the feeling you don’t appreciate nicknames.” Nico didn’t answer, but the god didn’t seem discouraged.

“So what’s your style of music, Nico?” Apollo asked. “This car can play anything. You look like a Beyoncé-type of guy, am I right?”

“I have no idea who that is,” Nico said, but Apollo turned on the radio anyway. A vaguely familiar tune started playing, something Nico thought he had heard in a store or at McDonald’s once. Or maybe it had been playing at the Unification party at camp, he wasn’t sure. Apollo kept talking throughout the whole ride, and Nico did his best to respond politely when needed, but when they landed a while later he couldn’t remember half the conversation. He still sort of felt the need to sit down, despite sitting already.

As he got out of the car, a little unsteady on his feet, he realized Apollo had taken him to Camp Half-Blood. Nico had actually been planning to visit Hazel at Camp Jupiter, but he decided not to mention it. He didn’t want to offend Apollo by pointing out the mistake, and, more importantly, he didn’t want to get back into the car. The campers was already gathering around them, looking curious.

“I should go say hello to my children while I’m here,” Apollo said cheerfully, then winked at Nico. “I have a special surprise for you tonight. I’ll see you then.”

He turned around to greet the campers, and Nico practically fled to his own cabin. Once he got there he threw himself down on his bed and summoned all the shadows in the room to cover him. The darkness calmed him down a little.

Some time later there was a knock on the door, and Nico reluctantly went to open it. Jason was standing outside, eyes widening at the sight of him.

“Gods, Nico, you look terrible,” he said, sounding worried. “What happened?”

Nico sighed, gesturing for him to come in. “You know those flowers I got some time ago? I just found out who they were from.”

Jason frowned. “Was it an Apollo-kid? Was that why he brought you to camp?”

“I wish,” Nico laughed hollowly. “Turns out they were from Lord Apollo himself.”

Jason stared at him like he had spontaneously sprung another head, growing a little pale.

“That’s…rare,” he finally said, his voice strained. “Gods usually leave demigods alone. Romantically, I mean.”

“I’m aware,” Nico sighed, sinking down on his bed with his head in his hands. “I’m still hoping this is all just some sort of cruel joke.”

“Nico, I…” Jason said, sitting down beside him with a hand on his shoulder. “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Nico said dryly. “I tried turning him down, but he talked me into giving him five dates to change my mind. I don’t _want_ him to change my mind.”

“Would it really be so bad, though?” Jason asked, clearing his throat. “He must really like you, after all. And maybe you could be happy together, if you fall for him.”

“He’s a god,” Nico said. “Every single one of us know that gods don’t love anyone for very long. We’re the proof of it. Say I do fall for him, against my better judgement. How quickly do you think he would abandon me?”

Jason cringed. “I see your point.”

“I’ll just have to make it through these five dates, and then survive turning him down, somehow,” Nico said. “Or I guess I could run to the underworld and hide there for the rest of my life.”

“You’ll make it through,” Jason said, gently putting an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope you’re right,” Nico said gloomily, letting himself lean on Jason for support.

Later that evening there was another knock at the door, and Nico tried not to make a face at the fact that Apollo was standing outside, grinning brightly at him.

“You’re a little underdressed, but it’s fine. You’re cute anyway,” Apollo said, and Nico blushed despite himself. “Come on, let’s go.” He reached out for Nico’s hand, but Nico quickly moved out of reach, trying not to be too obvious about it.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Don’t be impatient,” Apollo laughed. “I told you, it’s a surprise.”

*** 

“An opera?” Jason repeated, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. “He took you to an opera for the first date?”

Nico nodded tiredly. “He did. We had the best seats in the house and everything,” he said. ”It wasn’t that bad, I actually enjoyed the performance. I didn’t really remember it until just then, but I haven’t been to the opera since I was a child. My mother used to love them.”

“Wait, so taking you to the opera was actually a smart move?” Jason asked, a little surprised. “Huh. I never would have thought of that.”

“You’re not trying to woo me, either,” Nico sighed. “He took me to McDonald’s afterwards.”

“It was a successful first date, then?” Jason asked, looking a little uncomfortable. Nico made a face at him.

“I didn’t want it to be successful,” he said, throwing himself down on the bed they were sitting on. “He seems to know everything about me, and he keeps complimenting me on _everything_. I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything, you know,” Jason said. “If it becomes too hard, just tell him to back off. He may be a god, but he should still accept a rejection, or he’s definitely not worth your time. Besides, I doubt he’d want to piss your father off.”

Nico considered it a moment. “You’re probably right. Thanks, Jason. That helps,” he said. “Still, he asked me for five dates and I’m going to try and keep that deal. I don’t want to make him angry.”

“Just don’t let him trick you into doing something you don’t want to,” Jason said, sounding concerned.

“I can handle it,” Nico assured him.

***

When Apollo dropped him off the following evening Nico went straight for the Jupiter cabin and knocked at the door. Jason opened the door a second later, like he had been waiting.

“Why me?” Nico asked before Jason could say anything. “Out of everyone in the whole world, why did it have to be _me?_ ”

“I take it the date went well,” Jason said, nodding sympathetically, opening the door wider so Nico could come in. “And it’s not like I don't understand him, you know. You’re a great guy.”

“Right,” Nico muttered. “That must be it.”

“Where did he take you, anyway?” Jason asked. “What happened?”

“He took me to a Mythomagic convention,” Nico said angrily. “Not a tournament, a _convention_. I didn’t even know there _were_ Mythomagic conventions. He even made me play a game against him.”

“Did you win?” Jason asked, because that was of course the most important part.

“One out of three. The Styx-pack doesn’t do well against the Sun-pack, because of the added light bonus against shadow cards,” Nico said. “But that’s not the point!”

“The point is that you had fun,” Jason guessed, looking a bit sad.

“Yes,” Nico said tiredly. “I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. I thought I had grown out of that game, but I haven’t.”

“You know, I could play with you if you want me to,” Jason suggested. “You could teach me.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nico said hesitatingly, then sighed. “Why not? It could be fun.

Jason gave him a smile, and Nico briefly returned it before looking down on the floor again, feeling depressed.

“You know what the worst part is?” he asked, waiting for Jason to shake his head despite the question being mostly rhetorical. “I’m curious where he will take me tomorrow.”

“It’s not that strange, Nico,” Jason said. “Are you starting to like him?”

Nico sighed, sitting down on Jason’s bed. “I don’t know,” he said. “He’s taking me to fun places, but it would be easier to enjoy if they weren’t dates.”

Jason nodded, sinking down beside him. ”It really isn’t fair that he’s doing this to you,” he said. “He has two millennia of experience with this, and you…”

“Have no experience at all,” Nico finished bitterly. “I’m aware, thank you very much.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jason said. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Nico said, but Jason’s frown deepened.

“Usually, yes,” Jason said. “But you’re sixteen, and he’s…well, a god. It’s not exactly an equal relationship.”

“It’s not a relationship at all,” Nico said irritatedly. “And considering our parents that’s a bit hypocritical. And at least I don’t run the risk of getting pregnant.”

Jason stared at him. “You haven’t seriously…?”

Nico could feel his face heating up. “Of course not, I’m not stupid,” he said, half angry, half embarrassed. “I would never just…just do that with someone I hardly know.”

“Sorry,” Jason said, though he looked a little relieved. “The way you said that just made it sound like…Never mind. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Nico said, getting up from the bed. “I need to go get some sleep. For all I know he might bring me to a dance marathon tomorrow.”

“Would you like him to?” Jason asked.

“Sure,” Nico said. “It would certainly make turning him down a lot easier.”

Jason laughed loudly at that.

***

“So, third date,” Apollo grinned as Nico sat down into the sun chariot early the following day, glad he had remembered to borrow Jason’s sunglasses this time. “You know what they say about the third date?”

“No,” Nico said, looking out the window. The ground was really far away, and it made him feel a bit sick.

“Really? That’s a shame, I’ll have to change my plans then,” Apollo said laughing like they shared some sort of private joke. Nico gave him a blank look, and the god sighed. “You know, I get the feeling your heart isn’t really in this today.”

“My heart was never really in this, Lord Apollo. I told you that from the start,” Nico said honestly.

“Well, that’s discouraging,” Apollo said. “But I’m not giving up so easily. I promise you will love this.”

***

Just a few minutes after he got back to camp there was a knock on the door. Nico considered staying in bed and not opening the door, but then changed his mind.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jason asked worriedly.

“I’m exhausted,” Nico said, walking right back to the bed and throwing himself down. “He took me to the Smithsonian. I’ve been walking around looking at art and history all day.”

“You loved it,” Jason concluded. He didn’t look happy about it.

“I can’t help it,” Nico muttered. “I like art and history. It’s not my fault he’s the god of it.”

“So you like him now, too?” Jason asked angrily. Nico frowned at him.

“Not particularly. Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you,” Jason growled. “I’m _worried_ about you.”

“And I told you I can handle it,” Nico said. “And it was just a museum visit. He didn’t do anything.”

“But he will,” Jason said. “You do realize that, right? He’s going to try to convince you to sleep with him.”

“If he does, I’ll refuse,” Nico said angrily. “I’m not a child!”

“To him you might as well be,” Jason said. “You shouldn’t go with him tomorrow.”

“I’m not going to go back on the deal. I told you that already.”

“He tricked you into that deal in the first place,” Jason fumed. “He could trick you into other things as well!”

“Jason, this is none of your business!” Nico snapped.

Jason froze, staring at Nico in silence for a moment. “No, it isn’t,” he finally said. “So sorry for caring about you. You’re on your own, like you wanted. I’m done.”

He stomped out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him so hard Nico thought it would come off its hinges. Nico remained where he was, looking after him in disbelief. Then he covered his face with his hands and cried.

*** 

When the knock came at his door the following day, Nico was still in bed. He had been laying awake most of the night, trying to figure out just where in his conversation with Jason he had gone wrong. He came to the conclusion that Jason had been irritated from the start, but Nico wasn’t sure why. The person at the door knocked again, and Nico reluctantly dragged himself up and went to open it.

Apollo was standing outside, eyes wide at the sight of him. “Well, there’s a bedroom look if I ever saw one. Literally,” he said, grinning. “Did you oversleep?”

Nico sighed. “Lord Apollo. No offence, but I’m really not in the mood for this,” he said tiredly. “Can we just not go anywhere today?”

“I had all these amazing plans, but sure,” Apollo said, walking past him into the cabin. “We can stay in, and get to know each other better.”

“Um,” Nico said uncomfortably. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

“Relax, Nico. I’m the god of healing,” Apollo said. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nico said. “I’m just going to put on some clothes.

Apollo made an impatient click with his tongue, then snapped his fingers. Nico suddenly found himself clothed and unusually well groomed. He was wearing his usual clothes rather than some ridiculous outfit, thankfully, but the thought that Apollo could just snap him naked any time he wanted to made him uncomfortable.

“Well, then, come here,” Apollo said, sitting down on the bed that had apparently made itself and clapping a spot beside him. “Lay down and tell me about your trouble.”

“I’d rather remain standing, I think,” Nico said uncertainly, and Apollo gave a laugh.

“You really don’t trust me one bit, do you?” he said. “I suppose that’s smart, but I’m really just trying to help you. Sit down, at least.”

Reluctantly, Nico sat down, as far away from the god as the bed would allow. “I’m not sure my father would appreciate you being in here,” he said uncertainly.

“Not to worry, I asked his permission before I started courting you,” Apollo said, grinning. “A little old fashioned, I know, but I wouldn’t want any more strife in the family.”

“Wait,” Nico said, trying to wrap his head around it. “My father gave you _permission_ to…to court me?

“Yes,” Apollo smiled. “You’re lucky that confused expression is adorable, because you wear it a lot. I haven’t even gotten a proper smile out of you yet.”

“I don’t understand,” Nico said. “And why would you even want to court me in the first place? I’m not good looking, I’m not smart, I’m not talented in any of the arts and I don’t even particularly like sunlight.”

“And your self-confidence is practically nonexistent,” Apollo added helpfully. “Which is why you don’t realize you’re actually all those things. Well, except the bit about sunlight, but I’m confident I can change that in time.”

Nico stared at him, then sighed. “You sound like Jason,” he said tiredly.

“Well, I haven’t met Jason, but he’s right,” the god smiled brightly. “And you know I never lie.”

Nico supposed he should have been happy about that, but the talk of Jason hurt. “I had a fight with him yesterday,” Nico confessed.

“That’s why you’re upset?” Apollo concluded. ”I’m sure it’ll be fine if you just talk to him.”

“Yeah, you definitely sound like him,” Nico muttered, looking away.

“Then you know I’m right,” Apollo said, gently reaching out to run a hand through Nico’s for once untangled hair. Nico stiffened a bit. Jason had made that exact same gesture hundreds of times, but this didn’t feel nearly as comfortable.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know,” Apollo said, though he didn’t withdraw his hand. Instead he let it run through Nico’s hair and stay on his neck, gently drawing circles with his thumb. It felt pretty good, physically.

“Uh,” Nico said uncertainly, feeling he face grow hot. Apollo was suddenly much too close for comfort.

“You really are cute,” he smiled brightly, leaning in even closer. “Just relax.”

There was a knock on the door, and Nico shot up from the bed, face burning and his heart beating hard in his chest.

“Just tell them we’re busy,” Apollo suggested, but Nico ignored him and hurried to the door. Jason was standing outside, looking nervous.

“Hi. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have said that,” Jason said, sounding regretful, then he frowned as he took a closer look at Nico. ”Why is your face all red? Is something…” Jason’s eyes suddenly widened, probably noticing the god sitting on Nico’s bed in the cabin, but Nico refused to turn around.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jason asked, his voice suddenly a little strained. “I just wanted to say sorry, that’s all.”

He looked like he was ready to leave, but Nico quickly grabbed his arm. “Jason and I are going to have a talk. Like you suggested, Lord Apollo,” Nico said, quickly glancing back at him.

“Is that really necessary? He already apologized,” Apollo said, then sighed. “Oh, well. I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico.” He walked out of the cabin, grinning as he ruffled Nico’s hair on the way. Nico was still holding Jason’s arm in an iron grip as he dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Are you alright?” Jason asked, sounding a little confused and very concerned. “Did he do something to you?”

“No. He…he almost kissed me, I think,” Nico said, blushing furiously.

Jason was silent for a little while. “Nico, I’m starting to lose feeling in my arm.”

Nico realized he was still holding him, and quickly let go. “Sorry,” he said. “Thanks for coming here. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

“Nico, did you _want_ something to happen?” Jason asked, looking strangely resigned. “It’s okay if you do, you know. Nobody knows how long a relationship is going to last when they get together. This really isn’t so different.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Nico pointed out, a little confused.

Jason sighed, frustratedly running a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have said half the things I said last night. I was angry. I had a reason to be. A bad reason, but still. You have enough going on right now to have to deal with that as well.”

“Jason, if something’s going on I want to help,” Nico said, getting concerned. “Are you in trouble?”

“You could say that,” Jason said, attempting a smile but failing. “Really though, I can handle it. You need to figure out your own feelings right now.”

“Jason,” Nico said sternly. “This isn’t fair. You’re always doing things for me. Even if I can’t help, I can at least listen.”

Jason gave a resigned sigh. “Fine. My rival is a god and I didn’t realize it until yesterday, after I got mad at you. I was jealous,” Jason said, smiling sadly at Nico’s puzzled face. “I’m trying to say I’m in love with you.”

Nico blinked. Then blinked again. Then promptly sat down on the floor with his head in his hands.

“Did the whole world go crazy when I was in the underworld?” Nico asked weakly. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry to add this to the pile when you’re already dealing with so much,” Jason said, kneeling down beside him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “But I don’t expect anything, and I’m still your friend. I will support you no matter what.”

“Why me?” Nico asked quietly.

“It’s hard to explain,” Jason said. “I like you. I like spending time with you. I just didn’t realize how much until you started going out with Apollo. I got really jealous, though I didn’t understand it at first. I’m sorry about that. I had no right to be mad at you for it.”

“It’s okay,” Nico, feeling exhausted and drained as he let his head fall down on Jason’s shoulder. Jason seemed to hesitate a bit before putting an arm around him. Despite his confession, it still felt comfortable. Safe. Nothing like it had felt with Apollo. Nico let himself relax as he leaned against Jason, feeling Jason pull him into an embrace and hold him tight.

“Nico?” Jason asked a little while later. “Did you do something to your hair? It feels different.”

“It’s probably Lord Apollo’s fault. I guess he took the opportunity to do something about it when he dressed me this morning,” Nico said sleepily. He felt Jason stiffen up, and rolled his eyes. “I was in my pajamas when I opened the door. He changed it with a snap of his fingers.”

“Right,” Jason said with a joyless laugh, holding Nico a bit tighter still. “What are you going to do about him?”

“I don’t know,” Nico said into Jason’s shoulder. “I don’t know anything right now. Let me just stay like this for a bit.”

“As long as you need,” Jason said, gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It felt pretty nice. In the back of his mind Nico started to wonder if this hadn’t been what he had wanted all along.

*** 

“You ready to go?” Apollo asked the following day, smiling brightly as always.

“Sure,” Nico said without any enthusiasm. “Did yesterday count as a date?”

“Maybe half a date,” Apollo laughed as he started the car and thy lifted into the air, music blaring out of the loudspeakers. “So how do you feel about musicals?”

*** 

“Why did you park us in the middle of nowhere?” Nico asked a few hours later. The musical had been strangely entertaining, but he was tired and more than ready to head back to camp.

“If I was the lying type I’d make up some excuse about being out of gas,” Apollo said with a smile. “I wanted to talk to you privately, with no interruptions.”

“What about?” Nico asked nervously.

“Well, this is the fifth date. Sort of, at least. Fourth and a half,” the god said. “Which was the deal. And I can’t help but think I haven’t been as successful as I thought I would be.”

“Sorry,” Nico said uncomfortably. “I’ve honestly had fun, but…”

“But you prefer watching a play rather than be in it. I get that,” Apollo nodded, as though Nico knew what he was talking about. “It’s a shame. You’re absolutely gorgeous when you smile, you know? “

Nico could feel himself growing red, and Apollo chuckled. “That’s what made me fall for you in the first place. My biggest regret is that I haven’t been able to make you smile like that, despite my best efforts,” he said. “Your blushing face is cute as well, though.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Nico mumbled, embarrassed.

“So can I at least get one kiss before I drop you off at camp?” Apollo asked. “Just one kiss, I promise. Unless you decide you want more, of course.” He chuckled a bit at the last part.

Nico considered it for a moment, then nodded. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right?

It didn’t hurt. The feeling of the god’s warm mouth against his own was pretty amazing, really. Nico had no idea how to kiss, but Apollo had millennia of experience, and it showed. It was one of the most amazing things Nico had ever felt.

But it was all physical.

The god finally pulled back, looking up at him with a sigh. “I guess that didn’t work either. Damn,” he said, leaning back into his seat. “So tell me, what has he got that I haven’t?”

Nico blinked. “Who?”

“The guy you said you have a crush on,” Apollo asked. “The guy your father said even I would be a better choice than. Percy Jackson. ”

“Oh,” Nico said, considering it for a moment. “I don’t think I feel like that for him anymore. I don’t think I have for a while, really. There might be someone else, though.”

“Really?” Apollo groaned. “I’m going to be the laughing stock at Olympus at this rate. You’re telling me someone managed to woo you right under my nose?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Nico said. “He just told me how he felt, and I think I might feel the same. Maybe.”

“It’s Jason, isn’t it?” Apollo sighed. “I should have known. Beaten by my own half-brother. What has _he_ got that I haven’t, then?”

Nico hesitated a moment, considering it. “It’s difficult to put into words,” Nico said slowly. “I feel like I know him, and I trust him. I like how at ease I feel around him, and how he’s the same around me.”

“And here I was hoping for something I could actually top,” Apollo muttered, starting up the engine again. “Like his eyes or his smile or something like that. The whole friends-to-lovers-thing is really hard to compete with. I’m insanely jealous right now. I kinda want to turn him into something small and slimy, but that would just make everyone mad.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” Nico said.

Apollo shrugged. “It’s cool. Can’t win them all,” he said. “Still, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

*** 

When Nico came back to camp he knocked on the door to the Jupiter cabin. Jason answered quickly, looking tired and worried.

“You’re back,” Jason said. “How was it? Are you okay?”

“It’s over,” Nico said, smiling shyly towards Jason. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Jason said, stepping aside to let him enter the cabin. “And is it really over?”

“We had a talk, then he kissed me and then we were done,” Nico shrugged.

Jason frowned. “He kissed you?” he repeated. “And he accepted the rejection, just like that?”

“Just like that,” Nico agreed. “He realized I wasn’t going to fall for him, and he took it pretty well. You might not want to need his help for a while, though, so don’t get yourself injured.”

“Me?” Jason asked, sounding confused. Nico suddenly got nervous and couldn’t find the words, so he stood on his toes to press their lips together instead. Jason made a muffled sound of surprise, then Nico could feel Jason’s arms around him, pulling him closer without breaking the kiss. Jason wasn’t as amazing a kisser as Apollo, but the kiss still made Nico’s stomach flutter and his knees weak, among other things.

“Is this really okay?” Jason asked when he finally pulled back. “Because you know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, right?”

“I want to,” Nico said. “I started thinking about it after what you said yesterday, and realized I want to give it a try.”

Jason smiled happily towards him, reaching out to run a hand through Nico’s hair. “I can’t afford to take you on expensive dates, you know,” he said teasingly, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Fun as it was, I don’t really need it,” Nico said. “Besides, if I want to go I can pay for it myself.”

Jason chuckled. “I suppose you could,” he said. “I can’t believe you chose me over a god. I mean, I know you said you were going to refuse him anyway, but…”

“I was,” Nico confirmed. “Probably. He is a really good kisser.”

“Better than me?” Jason asked jokingly, and Nico laughed.

“Yes,” he said, moving closer again. “But I prefer you anyway.”

Jason grinned as he closed the distance between them, seemingly determined to prove himself as a kisser.

Nico really didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
